During the handling of pharmaceutical tablets, particularly uncoated tablets, dust may be created. In this regard, tablets are generally pressed into their tablet form such that subsequent handling of the tablets may cause erosion of the tablets and create dust. While the amount of dust may be reduced by coating the tablets, coatings add to the expense of the resulting tablet and may also increase the manufacturing time required to produce the tablets. Thus, uncoated tablets are desirable in many instances even though the handling of the uncoated tablets may create dust.
By way of example, tablets may be manufactured and then packaged in bulk for shipment to a repackaging facility at which the tablets are repackaged into bottles, blister packs or other containers. During shipment, the tablets may erode so as to create dust. During repackaging, the tablets may be further handled resulting in the creation of additional dust and the dispersion of the dust into the surrounding environment. For example, tablets may be repackaged into bottles, blister packs or other containers by placing the tablets on a vibrating tray. A vibrating tray includes a plurality of channels. The vibration of the tray generally separates the tablets into respective channels which, in turn, feed the tablets toward the respective bottle, blister package or other container. While effective in separating and directing the tablets to the bottles, blister packages or other containers, the handling of the tablets to place the tablets on the vibrating tray and the subsequent movement of the tablets across the vibrating tray may create additional dust.
Some of the dust may be packaged along with the tablets in a bottle, blister package or the like. In some instances, dust that is packaged within a bottle, blister package or other container may lead to customer complaints or inquiries, particularly in instances in which a meaningful quantity of dust is disposed within a respective bottle, blister package or the like. The dust may also become airborne and may collect on various surfaces, including on various instruments. For example, a tablet packaging system may include a counter for counting the number of tablets that are placed in a bottle or other container. In instances in which the dust collects on the counter, such as the sensor of the counter, the resulting count of the number of tablets within a bottle or other container may be incorrect. A tablet packaging system may also include other types of sensors, such as sensors utilized for the verification of labels that are placed on the bottles, blister packages or the like. Dust may also collect on these sensors which may similarly result in discrepancies in the operation of the sensors, such as inaccuracies in the verification of labels on bottles or other containers. Still further, the dust in the air may be an annoyance for workers in the room.
The dust that is generated during the repackaging of tablets may also cause the room in which the tablet repackaging is conducted to be taken out of service and cleaned more frequently than if the handling of the tablets did not produce as much dust. In this regard, tablets may be packaged in a clean room environment. Although the clean room environment has a number of air exchanges each hour, the air handling system includes a number of filters so that a significant amount of the dust generated by handling of the tablets remains within the room. As a result of having to halt repackaging of the tablets in order to clean the room more frequently than otherwise required, the repackaging of the tablets may be delayed, thereby reducing the efficiency of and potentially increasing the costs associated with the repackaging process.